Confessions of a Certified Psychopath
by Poisoned Black Rose
Summary: A take on how Kaitlynn Nottingham would react to certain things and how she'd solve them her own drastic, psychotic way. Oneshot.


**~*~**

**Confessions of a Certified Psychopath **

"_Murdering someone has always made me giddy on some levels. I feel so powerful, so above-it-all every time I murder. It makes solving problems easier and living much easier." _

_A take on how Kaitlynn Nottingham would react to certain things and how she'd solve them her own drastic, psychotic way.  
_

**~*~

* * *

**

It all went back to the day when Atlanta socialite Ariana Osgood, a seventeen-year-old, has been convicted of murdering her friend and secret lover Thomas Pearson due to "temporary insanity." Supposedly, she was to go to prison, but it was always money that made people do otherwise. Her father bribed self-important attorneys and lawyers to instead bring her to this place – Brenda T. Trumbull Correctional Facility for Women – where she met me. And where I met my new victim, my new pawn for a game I've been plotting for months.

As with the usual way I begin my games, I introduced myself to this Ariana girl and it was just what I would've predicted – she instantly became trustful and friendly to me. Of course, it was easy, pretending to be the innocent one, the victim, the one who always needs someone more capable of in order to survive – these were the roles I've always played before this hellhole life in the correctional facility and it guaranteed me the things I've want in my life – well, except the part of Philip Covington.

I still couldn't believe that he succumbed to Briana Leigh's pathetic pleas to end his affair with me. He was the one who initiated the affair, after all. He was the one who made me feel like I'm the only person worthy of his attention – not even his loser of a daughter could come between us. But then it did – _fuck her_ – and my fairy-tale life tragically began to end. Briana Leigh caught us making out and the bitch demanded that Philip should apologize and end the affair immediately. She said she couldn't believe how she treated me as an older sister and trusted me and how I was giving blowjobs to her father behind her back. To be frank, that man had a ridiculously large package and _I meant it. _Too bad he was gifted with a brain the size of a small peanut.

Phillip talked to me and told me that we should end the affair now, that he was truly sorry for doing this, for breaking my heart. Well, he _should _be. He played with my emotions too _fucking_ well. I didn't expect a curt and cold response after I've given him my virginity and my love and adoration for him in exchange. And so I gave him what he deserved – _what he and Briana Leigh deserved_ – I grabbed his prized revolver and shot him with it in just one single click. It was too easy and too entertaining – the way fear and disbelief was written all over his large green eyes. It felt good to have the upper hand. _Again. _

But it was never enough – I would wound up in prison knowing that I murdered Phillip in spur of the moment, without even thinking of covering my tracks wisely. So I pulled the classic trick – I blamed the whole thing on poor Briana Leigh. I made up a story on how she badly wanted money from her father to pay her ridiculous shopping spree since she used up all her one year's worth of allowance wasting on things like flashy, garish dresses and mini-skirts. Which is partly true, but what the heck. Of course, it was the stupidest move I've ever made in my life but I promised not to fall into the same situation again. I promise not to lose any more self-control.

And I promise that I won't let Ariana outsmart me in this little game I've begun. It seems silly, the pawn outsmarting the queen in the game, don't you think? Those things only happen to the most gullible ones, the ones who are too weak to murder for their own advantage. Like Ariana, for example. I don't get it why she won't kill me – after all, I'm the one making her life miserable, right? She just bears it like the pathetic good saint she is. If I were her, I'd immediately kill the person who treats me like dirt without hesitation. But I guess that's why she deserves to live and suffer from my threats constantly – she just doesn't get the advantages of murder like I do, doesn't she?

Anyhow, I'll do anything to get what I want. And if that includes eliminating someone – especially as unassuming, as childish as say, Brigit Rhygsted, then I'll do it.

Murdering someone – having complete control on "turning their switches off" has always made me giddy on some levels. I feel so powerful, so above-it-all whenever I murder. It makes solving problems easier, I tell you. Next time you're dealing with someone who's seriously pissing you off, I recommend you to just do it away with that nemesis of yours. Trust me, you'll realize the true meaning of peace and power once you've finally eliminated someone who's just making your life miserable. Makes your life much easier. You'll have fewer worries and less wrinkles come in your way. And to be frank, I've always preferred Tahira over the lame Vanilla Brigade. She's like a Briana Leigh – only with a royal streak. A _bad_ royal streak. And did I ever tell you I hated those people who have attitudes? Especially those who are from of royal blood?


End file.
